


IKEA

by Mouse (clandestineAbattoir)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant?, Established Relationship, Fluff, IKEA Furniture, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Post-Canon, duck can't get the hang of ikea furniture, if griffin doesn't kill anyone, this was supposed to be longer but I ran out of energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clandestineAbattoir/pseuds/Mouse
Summary: Duck can't quite get the hang of IKEA furniture. But it's fine, really.





	IKEA

“Fuck ‘Drid. I think I might be able to fucking build furniture from scratch better at this point.”

“I-” Indrid giggled, “I did not forsee this going  _ this _ badly.”

“Yeah- fuckin’. Yuck it up, you certainly aren’t being the biggest help, Mr. Future guy,” Duck snapped at Indrid, who was currently perched on the only piece of IKEA furniture that Duck had managed to put together correctly this whole afternoon. 

Duck himself was sat on the floor, surrounded by various pieces of wood and hardware. A sheet of instructions were folded out in front of him. He and Indrid had finally moved in together, pooled their collective saving and landed a mortgage on house, and picked out furniture from IKEA, as per the suggestion of Aubrey and Dani. The furniture  _ looked _ simple enough to assemble, but Duck could not, for the life of him, figure out how he was supposed to do that. The instructions and his future-seeing boyfriend were of little help. He was frustrated, which wasn’t making this any easier. 

Indrid stood, and carefully padded over the scattered pieces of unassembled furniture and crouched besides Duck. 

“It’s alright darling. No need to look so sad. Maybe we should call Aubrey and Dani for help?” Indrid suggested gently. Duck’s frustration only grew. 

“No! I should be able to do this, ‘Drid. I should be able to put together a piece of fucking furniture.” Duck buried his hands in his hands. He could cry. This should not be this difficult.

“Duck, darling, it really is fine if you can’t. You can’t be good at everything the first time. Gotta save some talent for the rest of us, after all,” Indrid teased gently. He placed a hand on one of Duck’s wrists and pulled it away from his face. He looked so gently concerned, and the soft smile on his face was enough for Duck to lower his other hand and look at Indrid fully. 

“Come on, I forsee this going much better if we Aubrey and Dani give us a hand.”

The stood, and Duck thought to himself:  _ How could I ever get so lucky? _


End file.
